The Love Boat
by LOSTINWRITING13
Summary: (Movieverse). Takes place after Jake and Emma reunite at the end of the movie, and after they explore their relationship while living on the ship...at least until they decide where they're headed next. Enolive will also be playing a role as I also ship them. I'm bad at summaries, I'm sorry, but the story is better. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, if you've read my other story New Beginnings, you'll see that this is slightly similar to the beginning of that one. I've decided to do a slightly different take on that story with them spending a bit more time on the ship rather than a day...just want to see where my imagination takes me. There may be some similarities to the other fanfictions I've written. Let me know what you think so far. The first chapter is kind of just a kick off, it'll get better soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jess**

Jacob runs the length of the dock. The ship in plain sight. He can see his beautiful goddess looking off into the distance. She doesn't seem to notice him yet. Quickly he climbs on to the ship and slowly makes his way to Emma.

He spies the twins and Hugh and makes a motion for them to stay quiet. He makes his way across the platform and just before he reaches her, she turns around.

"Jacob?" she asks, not sure if he's really there.

"You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get here," he starts, but Emma doesn't focus on the words, just on his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

Once she's sure that he's really here, she reaches up and tangles her hand in his hair before pulling his lips down to hers. Jacob's arms constrict around her waist as Emma's other hand clutches the fabric that clings to his chest, further proof that he is really there. One of his hands reaches up to clutch her back, holding her more tightly to him.

They pull away gasping, their foreheads bent against each other's. Jake reaches a hand up to caress her face, his eyes scorching as they gaze into hers.

"Why did you come back?" Emma asks.

Jake shakes his head as his eyes soften further, tilting her chin up to look her more fully in the eyes. "I came back for you, Emma. I got home and I reunited with my grandfather but I missed you every day."

"You gave up your life in the future for me?" Emma asks. "Jake…you shouldn't have done that, I'm not important enough of a reason for you to do that."

"Is that what you think?" Jake asks. "Emma, you're the most important reason. The future world didn't have you and a world without you holds no interest for me."

Before Emma can respond, they hear footsteps approaching them. Emma turns around in Jake's arms to face their visitors.

"Mr. Portman, you're back, how delightful." Miss Peregrine says with a smile, walking forward followed by most of the peculiars, save Enoch who is captaining the ship.

"Are you staying?" Millard asks, hopefully.

Jake looks down at Emma. "If you'll have me."

Emma tearfully nods and Jake presses a kiss to her temple.

The peculiars cheer and the twins run forward to hug Jake. He pulls away from Emma for only a moment to hug the boys and then the others rush forward to hug him as well.

"Alright, children, we've got a lot of work to do to get this ship looking ship shape again before we find a new home, so please continue your assigned tasks. The children nod and scurry off.

With a smiling parting glance, Miss Peregrine turns away from the young couple and walks back to what she was doing.

"We should probably…" Emma begins.

Jake nods in understanding, taking her hand in his as they make their way to the helm where Jake is pleasantly surprised by how well Enoch is steering the ship. Enoch nods in acknowledgement but focuses his attention of steering the ship.

Jake runs his hands along some of the machinery, making adjustments here and there, which Emma notes.

"What did you do in the navy?" Emma asks, watching his ministrations.

"I was a captain," Jake answers absentmindedly as his eyes rake over the surroundings, before settling on Emma. He gestures with his head that they should find somewhere private.

They eventually find the captain's quarters which is relatively unscathed despite the sinking of the ship.

Jake closes the door behind them and he and Emma make their way to the small loveseat in the room where he sits, Emma close to him.

Emma takes a deep breath. "I'm so glad you came back," she eventually says.

Jake pulls her chin toward him gently so he can look at her fully. "It wasn't even a question after I realized…"

Emma's brow furrows as Jake ducks his head. "You're blushing?" Emma asks, smiling to herself as she gently pulls his head up like he had hers. "What did you realize?"

"The moment I left, I felt this ache I never have before and it only got worse the longer I was away from you. I'm not expecting anything, but I just want to make my feelings clear. Emma Bloom," Jake begins, taking a deep breath as his eyes boldly look into hers. "I love you."

Emma's heart races as she considers that. Tears form in her eyes as his words sink in. He loved her. The man who she had grown so close to, the man who was so much like his grandfather yet so different at the same time, the man who, without her realizing it, had stolen her heart in the blink of an eye. He loved her and he wasn't going to leave her. _He came back_.

Tears form in Emma's eyes and before Jake can ask her what's wrong, she crushes her lips to his, her hot tears running down her face as she clutches his waist and tangles her hand in his hair. Jake, who was surprised, quickly pulls her into his arms. As their tongues press and their breath comes in pants between kisses, they fall back against the couch, Emma straddling his hips. Jake's hands clutch her back holding her tightly to him, virtually no space between them.

When they finally pull away, their cheeks are flushed as they breathlessly gaze into each other's eyes.

"I love you, too." She whispers as she wipes away her tears.

Jake pulls himself up so that she's sitting in his lap and he holds her face in his hands. "What's wrong, love?"

"I was alone for so long," Emma says. "To hear you say these words, to know that you came back for me. It's better than anything I could have ever wished for."

"I can't believe I ever left," Jake murmurs, shaking his head.

"You came back, that's all that matters." Emma says, kissing him. Just as Jake's about to deepen the kiss, they hear a light knock at the door.

"Duty calls," Jake grins, standing up, pulling Emma with him. They make their way to the door and open it where Miss Peregrine takes in their slightly disheveled appearances.

She decides she'll address that later. "I was wondering if you might help some of the others situate their rooms? I'm assuming you've chosen this one for yourselves."

Emma and Jake glance at each other. They had originally only wanted a private space for the moment.

Sensing their question, Miss Peregrine pulls them along with her. "If you two can behave yourselves, I see no reason why you can't share sleeping quarters for the time being if that is what you so desire." She says before turning around. She looks at them pointedly before gesturing for them to get started as she walks away.

"Is that something you would want?" Jake asks as they make their way into Bronwyn's room where Emma uses the air to dry off most of the room while Jake tidies things up around the room. Bronwyn hugs them before making her bed the way she likes it.

"Only if you want it," Emma answers as they make their way to the next room.

Jake stops her, stepping into her line of vision, and taking her into his arms. He stares at her until she looks up at him.

"I came back for you," He begins. "Because I love you and I can't bear to be a part from you. Sharing a room together…nothing would make me happier, but I don't want you to feel like you have to…" Emma cuts him off with a kiss.

"I didn't want you to feel obligated," Emma explains as she reaches her hands up to cup his face between he hands. "And," she takes a breath as the tears stream down her face.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Jake asks, gesturing for them to sit against the wall for a moment.

"Hearing you say those words, that you love me, it's better than I could have ever dreamed." Emma says, smiling through her tears.

Jake's eyes soften as he kneels in front of her. "I, Jacob Magellan Portman, love you Emma Bloom, always and forever."

Emma's breath hitches as she gazes into his loving eyes before pulling his face down to hers, kissing him passionately, pulling him as close to her as possible.

Jake reaches around to pull her body flush to his.

"Ahem,"

Jake and Emma spring apart, their faces beet red.

"As thrilled as we are that you two are together, perhaps you should think about finding a more private settings, lest you scar the other ones." Enoch says with a smirk, his hand in Olive's.

Olive playfully swats his arm and reaches a hand out to help Emma up.

"I must ask, how did you get in this position?" Olive asks, gesturing to their current location.

Jake shakes his head. "Long story, anyway, Emma and I were just headed over to Claire's room to help her set up."

"Already done," Enoch says with a grin. "All that's left to be done is cleaning up the deck."

Jake's mind involuntarily flashes back to the kiss he and Emma had shared there. "We'll take care of it," he says, snapping out of his reverie. He winks at Emma behind Olive and Enoch and tugs her hand as they make their way up to the deck.

"I think you had an ulterior motive," Emma says looking around, blushing as her own flashbacks come to mind.

"Perhaps," Jake says, pulling into his arms, her back to his chest as his chin rests on her shoulder. "But at least it was driven by love." Jake looks around. "I'm not seeing what needs to be cleaned.

Emma shakes her head. "Miss Peregrine is a perfectionist, I've picked up on that over the last couple decades."

"Yes, but if I hadn't been a perfectionist, where would we all be?" Miss Peregrine asks, walking toward them as she walks out a landing.

"Good point," Emma says. "This should be no trouble at all." She quickly blows away remaining sea sludge and soon the deck looks halfway decent.

Miss Peregrine turns to Emma with a grin and hugs her lightly. "You always knew how to get a job done quickly. Good work."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, after dinner, Emma quietly made her way up to the deck, bracing her hands against the railing as she stares out at the calm, dark ocean.

"I thought I might find you up here," Jake's soft voice breaks the silence that had been surrounding her. He sees her upturned cheeks and knows she's smiling as he walks towards her and pulls her into his arms from behind, resting his chin against her shoulder.

"It's a good place to think," Emma says, placing her hand over Jake's which was snug around her waist.

"About?" Jake asks.

"Everything." Emma answers. "The loop is gone, and we actually survived against wights and hollows today. And of course, there's you. You who, despite my best efforts, I couldn't help falling in love with and who came back…for me."

Jake smiles against her neck. "Once I knew I loved you, nothing else mattered." Jake whispers against her neck, his lips gently ghosting up her neck until they hit the edge of her jaw where he places a soft kiss. She turns in his arms and kisses him gently, her eyes gazing into his.

"I don't know how you do it," Emma says softly, resting a hand against his chest, just over his heart.

Jake's brow furrows in confusion.

"You say the absolute sweetest things," she elaborates.

"It's because of you, baby." Jake says and Emma blushes at the pet name. "I wasn't always good with words, but then again I never really tried to woo anyone before I met you."

"Woo?"

"You're the only woman I've ever loved, the only woman I've ever been romantically involved with."

Emma shakes her head. "That's hard to believe, you're so easy to like and love."

"Thank you, Em." Jake says, caressing her cheek softly. "I honestly think that it's because I was waiting for you. Subconsciously I mean. You see when I was younger and my grandfather told me stories about all of you, you were the one I always asked about first. You've always been the most beautiful, incredible woman in my world, even when I only knew you through a photograph and a bedtime story."

Unable to hold herself back, Emma captures his lips with her own in a passionate kiss. She tangles her fingers in his soft, curly locks, molding herself against his body as his arms wrap tightly around her. Her other hand tugs him closer by the collar of his jacket.

Sensing the need for privacy, Jake walks them back towards the door. He breaks the kiss only to open the door and then to pull her into his arms bridal style as he brings them back to the room she had first brought him to. Jake sets her on the table letting his body melt against hers as she wraps her legs around his waist.

They pull apart when they hear a small clatter come from outside the doorway. Jake's brow furrows as he and Emma make their way towards the door to investigate.

Emma gently creaks open the door, but remains quiet when she hears Olive and Enoch talking.

"Looks like we're finally alone," Olive murmurs to Enoch as she leans against the wall, eying him speculatively. "And now you can tell me what it is that you never realized."

Enoch's cheeks begin to redden as he realizes what Olive means. "I-I," he splutters as he attempts to find the words to explain himself. "I'm sorry, Olive."

"For what?" Olive asks, pushing off from the wall, taking Enoch's hands in hers.

"For treating you so horribly over all these years," Enoch answers, his eyes tortured as he remembers the coldness that he had regarded her with, the lack of respect, the lack of even acknowledgement that he cared for her, too. That he…loved her, not that he would ever admit it to himself.

Emma nods to herself as she remembers how coldly Enoch had treated Olive. She was glad that he had finally realized the error in his ways.

"It's alright, Enoch." Olive says.

"No, it's not alright." Enoch says angrily, though he's angry with himself. He rubs his hands through his hair furiously before turning his attention back to her. "Olive, the way I treated you, it was unforgiveable."

Olive shakes her head, placing a hand on either side of his face, forcing him to look down at her. "It's not unforgiveable, Enoch." She whispers.

"I never deserved to have someone like you," Enoch whispers.

Olive sighs. "Is that how you see yourself? Enoch, you deserve the world. We all care about you, and we know that deep down you care about us, even if you're terrible at showing it."

Enoch lets a small smile escape at that.

"There's that smile that I love." Olive says without thinking about it. Enoch's eyes flash to hers.

"The smile that you love?" he asks softly, reaching a hand up to stroke her face.

Olive's pale complexion goes crimson as she stares into his piercing brown eyes. She takes a deep breath. "I'm not expecting anything, but I think you should know. The reason I've stayed by your side all these years isn't merely because I care about you, but I love you…I'm in love with you."

Enoch's eyes fill with a previously untapped emotion as he lets the words of his Olive Elephanta sink in. She begins to turn away when she misinterprets the emotion in her eyes. He reaches out and pulls her back, barely registering the surprise in her eyes before he pulls in for a passionate kiss, his arms holding her tightly to him. Olive's hands hesitantly make their way up his sides, settling on wrapping around his neck.

Olive lets out a breathless giggle when she feels the wall press against her back. Enoch pulls away, his forehead against hers, both gasping for air.

"That was…" Olive starts.

"Unexpected…" Enoch says, before pressing a light kiss to her lips. "And incredible."

Enoch takes her hand in his and leads them back up to the upper deck where the others are making the ship more of a home.

"That was unexpected," Jake murmurs to Emma as they take a separate way back up to where the others are.

"Yes, but a long time coming." Emma responds. "I'm happy to see them happy. Enoch isn't the easiest to get along with but I'm glad he finally came to his senses."

"Maybe he'll be more pleasant now that he's acknowledged his love," Jake muses, as he kisses her temple. "I know that once I realized I loved you, it felt like I was walking on sunshine."

Emma giggles as she kisses him lightly. "Come on, Jake, before I get the urge to drag you back to our bedroom."

When she sees the surprised expression on his face she laughs joyfully before pulling him with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers!**

 **I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. For those of you who have read my story New Beginnings, you may see a few new similarities, but they're only going to be mentioned in passing. I'm going a different route with this story, so I hope you like it! Let me know how you're liking the story and REVIEW, favorite, and follow! Thank you all for your continued support.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Jess**

A couple of hours after midnight, Jake wakes up to Emma thrashing in her sleep. He quickly pulls her into a tight embrace, kissing her hair and whispering reassurances.

"Please don't go, Jake," she whimpers in her sleep.

Jake's heart practically breaks at the sadness in her voice. He gently strokes the tears away from her cheeks before kissing her softly. Emma's eyes flutter open blearily, her eyes searching the room before falling on him. She snuggles closer into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt, but he doesn't care.

Jake gently rubs his hands up and down her back. "It's alright, baby, I'm here." He whispers into her hair.

"You're here," she murmurs, her hands clutching the fabric that clings to his chest. "I was so worried that it was just a dream. That when you had left, you left for good."

"You won't get rid of me that easily," Jake chuckles softly, kissing her forehead.

Emma shakes her head. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be," Jake says, situating them so that her head rests against his chest as his hand traces patterns over her bare shoulder. "You needed me and that's nothing to be sorry for."

"Are you sure?" Emma asks, her eyes searching his in the moonlight.

"I'm positive," Jake whispers huskily, kissing her softly.

"Well if that's anything to go by, I suppose I believe you." Emma whispers as her face heats up.

Jake quirks an eyebrow. "Suppose?" He then bends his lips to hers, capturing hers in a much more passionate kiss, his hands holding her flush to his body now.

Emma lets out an involuntary moan at the contact, her fingers tangling in the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"Now what were you saying?" Jake asks a bit breathlessly.

"That I completely believe you," Emma grins.

"That's what I thought," Jake says, kissing her lightly before pulling back. "Now, we have a big day later on, so we should probably get back to sleep."

"As long as you're here, I know I'll sleep well now," Emma says, snuggling closer to him before letting the call of sleep wash over her.

"I'll always be here, honey." Jake whispers before dozing off himself.

Hours later, their door swings open and Claire and Bronwyn bounce into the room, quickly shaking them awake.

"Whoa," Jake says, pulling the blanket up tighter around himself. He didn't want the younger ones to get the wrong impression by his not wearing a shirt.

Emma hides her face in Jake's shoulder, her arm snaking around his waist.

"Good morning Jake," Bronwyn says with a grin. "Good morning, Emma."

"Good morning," Jake says groggily. "What possessed you to wake us up?"

"Breakfast is going to be ready soon," Claire responds.

"We'll be out there soon," Emma says, her voice slightly muffled.

Bronwyn nods. "Be sure that you do, you know how Miss P is about time."

Emma nods and tilts her head up to look at Jake when she hears the door softly shut.

"Good morning, Em, how did you sleep?" Jake asks, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

Emma's answering smile is brilliant. "I slept wonderfully, I think it has something to do with having you next to me."

Jake yawns and situates himself into a sitting position, keeping her firmly in his arms. "I know what you mean, I slept better than I have in ages." Jake kisses her lightly before beginning to get out of the bed.

Emma sighs and follows him, dressing herself with her back turned to Jacob. When she turns around she sees his attention averted, giving her privacy and smiles to herself at his gentlemanly ways.

"So have we figured out where we're headed yet?" Enoch asks Miss Peregrine between bites.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Miss Peregrine muses. "We could try going to the English mainland, I'm sure there are plenty of beautiful homes there, although with it all being a warzone at the moment."

Jake listens to their conversation silently, considering their options. He knows that being on the water may be a bit dangerous at the moment so even finding a temporary home would be ideal before moving on.

"What do you think Jake?" Hugh asks, snapping him out of his reverie.

"I think we need to find a place that's safe. Right now, even the oceans are dangerous what with the submarines and ships and so we should maybe look into temporary accommodations before moving on." Jake answers, rubbing the back of his neck

Miss Peregrine nods to herself as she considers that. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"We could try the English mainland although there is the possible danger of the Germans dropping another bomb, or we could try America. It'll be a bit of a ways and we may have to take a serpentine route to avoid dangerous areas, but if memory serves, the only major thing that occurs against the mainland United States was in 1941."

He looks around at all of them as they consider the idea of moving to a place so far away from their original home.

"In the meantime, I have a place where we can stay temporarily before launching on the next leg of our adventure," Jake says after a long pause. "My superior in the navy, Matthew Bates, died recently and he considered me like a son. Before he passed away, I bought his house. I still have quite a bit of the money I amassed in my travels and during my stint in the navy. We can stay there while we recuperate before moving on."

Emma looks at him in surprise. He hadn't told that he had bought a house or much about his days in the navy, not that they had much of a chance, too, though.

"Where is it?" Enoch asks, leaning back.

"It's in Northern England," Jake answers. "It's near the ocean, it's not huge but it should fit all of us. It's a short drive from the neighboring town but it's secluded enough that we can have some privacy away from the outside world."

Miss Peregrine drums her fingers against her chin as she considers the idea. "That sounds like it could work. Thank you Jake, for inviting us to your home."

Jake shakes his head. "It's just a house, being with all of you is my home." Jake says as a blush creeps up his face as Emma squeezes his hand.

"What a lovely thing to say," Miss Peregrine beams as she comes around the table to hug Jake.

"So, do you have a map?" Jake asks Enoch, Hugh, and Millard as the four make their way toward the helm.

Millard nods, the movement made seeable by the movement of his cap. He pulls out a large map and folds it across the table. Jacob leans forward, his fingers tracing various paths along the map as he deliberates the safest way to get to his house. When he figures out a potential route, he turns the wheel until they're in the right direction.

"How do you know where we are?" Hugh asks.

"Well we left Blackpool yesterday and considering the speed, direction and time, it's plausible we're about here." Jake answers, pointing at the map.

"What was it like in the navy?" Hugh asks unexpectedly.

"It was both frightening and exhilarating at the same time," Jake answers after a moment of thought. "While my experience was brief, I made great connections there. Matthew for one. Gareth was another superior who I became friends with as well as Duke, who was at the same rank as me."

"Whatever became of them?" Millard asks.

"Well Gareth is on leave as far as I know, and I believe Duke left shortly after I did. He needed to visit his family in the future."

Enoch's head snaps up. "You mean…?"

Jake nods. "He's peculiar. As are Gareth and his wife, Mary. I didn't tell them about your peculiarities, as that wouldn't have been right."

Enoch nods and lets a slight smile form on his lips. "Thank you, Jake, truly."

Jake nods and claps Enoch on the shoulder.

"So, now that that's covered it's time we talked," Horace says as he enters the room. The others nod as they cross their arms almost synchronously.

"About?" Jake asks, a bit nervously.

"We're aware that you and Emma are a couple," Millard starts.

Jake nods. "We are,"

"We're also aware that she feels very strongly for you," Hugh continues, his eyes serious.

"I feel the same way for her," Jake says, beginning to understand where this conversation is leading.

"I truly hope that you're being genuine, for if you're not, there will be consequences," Enoch finishes. "Emma is like a sister to us, a beloved sister. We've seen her hurt before and it's something we never want to see her go through again. In the short time that we've all known you, but this won't save you if you hurt her."

Jake nods seriously. "I understand, but can I say something?"

Hugh gestures for him to do so.

"I love Emma, and I promise to never hurt her, for if I did, you couldn't do or say anything to make me feel worse than I already would. Emma is my home, my love, my queen, and my goddess. She's the air I breathe, no pun intended, and I could never hurt her." Jake states, his eyes filling with love and adoration as his mind brings forth her image.

He looks around him to see nods of understanding and each of the peculiar men come forward to shake his hand, embrace him, and further welcome him to the family. They each file out the door and Jake leans back against the helm, his eyes closed as he further envisions Emma.

"What you said was beautiful, Mr. Portman." Miss Peregrine startles him as she walks into the room. "And I sincerely hope it was true, because if you do hurt Miss Bloom, what they said won't hold a candle to what I'll do." Miss Peregrine warns.

"I meant every word," Jake says resolutely. Miss Peregrine hugs him, as the others did, before walking out of the room.

"So you got the talk," Emma says as she walks into the room, a small smile on her lips as she walks toward him.

"Were you listening?" Jake asks with a grin, his eyebrow quirked playfully.

"Not all of it, but I caught bits and pieces," Emma answers as she walks toward him. Jake opens his arms invitingly and Emma steps into the circle of his arms, her hands resting on his chest.

"You have quite the army willing to fight for you," Jake chuckles against her hair before his voice turns serious. "I want you to know, too, though. I'm not going to hurt you like my grandfather did. I'll never leave you behind, you mean too much to me and honestly, I don't think I could live without you."

Emma smiles up at him. "You say the absolute sweetest things, Jake, my love, my king."

Jake shakes his head, kissing her nose lightly. "So you heard that part?"

"I found the air part very clever," Emma says, blowing a light breeze above them.

"I thought you might," Jake murmurs, his lips mere inches from hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey lovely readers! I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Thank you to those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! It's made my day to see those emails in my inbox! So, hint hint, review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jess**

Jake feels a sense of calm wash over him as he watches the sea waves and the ship's progression across the water. He gently turns the wheel every so often to account for wind and such but for the most part the ship remains steady.

After what feels like an eternity, the soft voice of an angel interrupts his thoughts.

"Want some company?" Emma asks softly as she leans against the threshold of the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jake asks, a soft grin pulling at his lips, his eyes still on the water.

"Not long," Emma tries, her voice giving her away. She had actually been watching him for a while, a swell of pride taking over her heart as she thought about how _he was hers_.

"Emma…" Jake prompts huskily, his voice dipping into a low baritone which had Emma practically melting against the threshold.

"I don't know," Emma answered honestly, struggling to walk forward as her legs felt like jelly. He shivered when she delicately wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her face between his shoulder blades.

"Are you trying to distract me, Em? It's working." Jake asks in his low baritone, his eyes closing at the contact.

"No, but I'm glad to see that you're just as much affected by my presence as I am by yours." Emma says with a smile as she feels him turn around.

Jake chuckles to himself lightly as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Believe me, baby, just having you in the same room is distracting. Every time I see you, all I want to do is hold you, kiss you, and tell you how much I love you."

"What are you waiting for then?" Emma asks with a quirk of her eyebrow and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I have no idea," Jake says, kissing her gently as his arms tighten around her. What started out as a gentle kiss quickly became more passionate as her hand reaches up to tangle itself in his hair, the other clutching the fabric of his shirt that clings to his chest.

Meanwhile, Olive leads a confused Enoch into a room she had found while exploring the ship.

"What is this place?" Enoch asks as she closes the door behind them.

"I think it was a lounge at one point." Olive answers lighting a fire in the fireplace. It fizzled quietly before bursting aflame.

"Why are we here?" Enoch asks as Olive ventures closer to him.

"I thought it'd be a nice place for us to be alone," Olive answers, a soft smile forming on her lips as she hesitantly rests her gloved hands on his chest.

"Oh?" Enoch asks, his one eyebrow raising as his hands gently, hesitantly slide down her sides, resting on her hips.

Olive nods wordlessly, her eyes searching his as she slides one of her hands up to rest on the side of his neck. She watches as he reacts under her touch, his Adam's apple bobbing gently as he gulps. Slowly, his eyes searching hers for any hesitation, he bends his lips to hers, brushing them lightly against her lower lip before pulling back just a bit, and his lips only half an inch from hers.

Olive shakes her head at his hesitation and pulls his lips back to hers which wiped away any more hesitation he may have had. His hands slide up her back, clutching her more fully to him. When Olive feels her knees hit the couch cushions behind her, she lets herself fall back, taking Enoch with her. Enoch chuckles into the kiss as he supports his weight above her. He reaches a hand up to stroke her cheek, his eyes soft as they gaze into hers.

"How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?" Enoch asks, his voice rough with emotion.

"I'm the lucky one," Olive responds, smoothing a hand through his hair.

Enoch doesn't say anything, rather he kisses her senseless, clutching her closer to him.

"Mr. O'Connor? Miss Elephanta are you in here?" they hear Miss Peregrine ask as the ymbryne walks into the room.

Olive looks at Enoch panicked, knowing what their current position might look like even if the impression wasn't going to be completely off. Before they can respond, Miss Peregrine rounds the couch and shakes her head as she holds her hands to her hips.

"You'd think this was a love boat or something, first Miss Bloom and Mr. Portman, now you two." Miss Peregrine shakes her head.

Olive's cheeks flame as Enoch stands up, holding a hand out to pull to her feet. Enoch pulls her into his arms, his own cheeks red but not wanting to be separated from her.

Enoch takes a deep breath and looks into the eyes of the ymbryne who watches the interaction with smiling eyes but a stern face. "Miss P, I love Olive and…"

Miss Peregrine holds up a hand which causes him to trail off. "I'm absolutely thrilled that you two and Miss Bloom and Mr. Portman have found love with each other, I'm just going to say one thing, the same thing I said to them, be responsible and try to keep in mind that you are role models for the younger children. Understand?"

Olive nods as she smiles, grasping Enoch's hand in hers.

"Excellent," Miss Peregrine says, hugging them lightly before walking out of the room. "Remember, you two have chores."

"We should probably…" Enoch starts but stops short when he sees the happy tears in Olive's eyes.

"What?" he asks, a rare soft smile forming on the edges of his lips.

"You said you loved me," Olive said, looping her arms around her neck. "You've never said that to me before."

Enoch thinks back and realizes that he hadn't. When she had told him he'd kissed her, he hadn't told her how he felt, he had showed her.

"Well in case it wasn't clear, I love you, Olive Elephanta." Enoch says pressing a kiss to her lips.

"And I love you, Enoch O'Connor." Olive responds as she pulls away before taking hold of his hand and leading him out of the room.

As Enoch and Olive make their way to the deck they find Emma and Jake in the midst of clearing off debris.

"I'm telling you, it's like she has a sixth sense for these things." Jake says to Emma as he throws a piece of debris overboard.

Emma giggles as she answers. "She doesn't have a sixth sense for stopping romantic moments."

"They might be on to something," Enoch mutters to Olive who stifles a giggle in her gloved hand. Emma and Jake look up at the soft noise.


End file.
